Daydream-ing
by babybaekyeoli
Summary: seorang murid bernama chanyeol yang kutu buku, aneh, tapi ganteng(?) sedang berada di kelas dan tiba tiba baekhyun yang tidak pernah menyapanya tiba tiba berbicara dengannya. YAOI! CHANBAEK! BAEKYEOL. Baekhyun:uke. Chanyeol:seme RCL! Read comment and like


Title : Daydream-ing

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, angst.

Rated : T

Author : Babybaekyeoli

_1647 words_

**Warning yaoi boyxboy Baekyeol! Chanbaek**

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di tumpukan buku yg cukup tebal. Sudah berapa kali aku mencoba membaca-nya sampai akhir, tapi disaat akhir aku tidak mengerti maksud ceritanya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Hal sepele seperti ini hampir membuatku gila. Kau tahu tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Itu prinsip-ku dan aku harus benar benar mengerti maksud buku ini. Aku aneh ? Gila? Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan orang lain terhadap diriku. Bukankah sebagian besar ilmuwan tampak gila dan aneh ? Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna bukan.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

Aku membelalak mendapati seorang namja berwajah lucu menatapku dengan tatapan malaikatnya. Apa aku bermimpi ? Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyapaku apalagi menanyakan sedang apa.

"Em...aku sedang membaca buku hehe"

Aku tertawa dan menampakkan deretan gigiku yg cukup rapi. Tapi entah mengapa caraku tertawa terdengar benar benar kaku. Mengapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini ? Hanya karena ada seorang Byun Baekhyun ? Tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihatnya ada disampingku dan berbicara padaku.

Dia menarik kursi yang terdekat dan membawanya ke sampingku, ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan cukup antusias. Oh tuhan, lihatlah ia. Mengapa ada malaikat yang begitu menggemaskan ? Melihat tingkahnya terbersit keinginan untuk segera menariknya ke pelukanku entah mengapa.

"Em...baekhyun, mengapa kau ada disini ?"

ia mengerjapkan matanya dan sekali lagi tampak begitu menggemaskan. Jantung ini bisa saja berhenti seketika hanya karena melihatnya. Ini benar benar menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin menemanimu. Apakah tidak boleh ? Kalau tidak boleh baiklah aku bisa keluar sekarang."

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan hampir berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Dari sekian lama aku menyukainya, sekarang aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Aku akan menggunakan dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu...bukan itu maksudku. Kau boleh menemaniku. Em..aku senang sekali kau mau menemaniku."

Ia terkikik pelan lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

Apakah ia sudah tidur ?

Aku memandangi wajah malaikat milik Byun Baekhyun ini. Lihatlah matanya yang tertutup, ku pikir ketika terbuka saja matanya tampak indah. Tertutup pun tampak lebih menarik. Hidungnya yang mungil, aku tidak tahu tapi hidungnya tampak sangat cocok dengan wajah imutnya. Teman sekelas banyak yang mengatakan baekhyun hidungnya tidak bagus ? Aku pikir mereka salah besar. Bibirnya yang tipis, yang tampak begitu mempesona apalagi ketika ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Tanganku menelusuri wajahnya dengan pelan dan merasakan anugerah dari Tuhan.

"Eung..."

Baekhyun menggeliat menandakan ia tidak nyaman dengan tanganku yang berada di wajahnya. Seketika saja jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Aku takut bila ia tahu aku menyentuh wajahnya, apakah ia akan marah ? Apakah ia akan menjauhiku? Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Yeoli..."

DEG. Apa itu ? Mengapa ia memanggilku dengan suara yang terdengar menyenangkan di telingaku ? Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku benar benar menyukaimu.

"Ya baekhyun?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

DEG. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku begini Byun Baekhyun ? Apa kau hanya sedang bercanda dengan perasaanku ? Jangan sampai kau menerbangkan ku langit yang paling tinggi dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja itu menyakitkan.

"Aku juga..."

Mungkin Baekhyun hanya bermimpi yang aneh. Ya, sebaiknya aku berpikir positif dulu. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun menyukaiku. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang juga mengejekku aneh dan gila.

Aku menatap tumpukan buku yang akan kubaca tapi sejenak terlupakan karena ada seorang malaikat. Hebat, aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku buku sialan itu.

"Yeoli ? Sekarang jam berapa ?"

tiba tiba baekhyun terbangun dan menatapku dengan wajahnya yang masih setengah sadar. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali kali karena kantuk masih menyerang.

"Hampir jam 6. Ayo kita pulang baeki."

aku segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya erat. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku membiarkan buku buku berserakan diatas meja. Biarkan saja aku tidak butuh itu. Aku hanya butuh baekhyun. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan tangan kecil masih berada di tanganku. Rumahku dan Baekhyun memang bersisian lagipula juga dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi aku memutuskan untung berjalan juga.

"Yeoli pelan pelan. Aku masih mengantuk."

Ia memajukan bibirnya yang hampir membuatku hilang kendali. Aku segera jongkok dan menepuk nepuk bahuku menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungku. Ia agak ragu tapi mungkin memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia naik ke punggungku. Ia tidak berat. Sungguh hari ini benar benar menyenangkan membawa seseorang yang kau sayangi di punggungku. Sepele ? Memang sepele sekali tapi aku benar benar senang.

Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya di leherku dan bersandar.

"Apakah aku berat yeoli?"

"Tidak baeki."

Aku berjalan melewati jalanan yang biasanya cukup ramai entah mengapa tampak begitu sepi. Ini kan belum begitu malam. Seoul tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin makan baeki ? Sepertinya kau belum makan sedari tadi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihatnya tapi aku yakin mata baekhyun sedang membelalak terkejut dengan kata kataku. Apakah ia tidak sadar aku memperhatikannya sepanjang waktu ? Aku tersenyum senang.

"Lihat itu ada yang menjual tteokpokki. Sepertinya cukup untuk mengganjal perut."

Ia segera turun dari punggungku ketika melihat penjual tteokpokki. Ia berlari layaknya anak kecil yang sedang melihat permen. Aku berjalan mengikutnya. Ia tampak sangat menggemaskan, memangnya ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tingkahnya ? Tidak ada.

Ia memandangku dengan puppy eyesnya agar aku mau mentraktirnya. Tanpa ia melakukan puppy eyes aku bisa saja mentraktirnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin menggodanya.

Dengan cekatan tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah meraih snack jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup terkenal. Salah satunya tteokpokki. Aku menahan tangannya ketika tangan Baekhyun akan memasukkan makanan itu dalam mulutnya. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tunggu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus menutup matamu dan membuka mulutmu lebar lebar."

Aku tersenyum dengan makna yang lain. Sangat menyenangkan menjahili seorang Baekhyun karena ia tampak begitu polos.

"_Chamkanman, _aku tidak mau."

"Memangnya kau bawa uang ? Byun Baekhyun?"

Ia menggerutu pelan. Merutuki kesalahannya yang selalu menghabiskan uang jajannya saat jam jam istirahat di sekolah. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal tapi tetap menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar. Aku terkikik melihatnya seperti itu. Begitu lucu. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku dan mulai memotret wajah Baekhyun yang lucu itu. Setelah puas memotretnya. Aku memakan tteokpokki yang tadi akan dimakan olehnya. Dan tertawa keras yang membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa aku hanya mengerjainya.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL! KAU BENAR BENAR...AISSH."

Ia segera berlari meninggalkanku yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Eh, apa aku keterlaluan ? Aku segera membungkuskan beberapa tteokpokki untuk Baekhyun dan menyerahkan lembaran won kepada penjual tteokpokki itu.

"BAEKI-YA _MIANHAE._"

"_SHIREO"_

Aku berlari untuk menyamai langkah Baekhyun yang begitu cepat, dan segera membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia agak berontak karena mungkin ia masih marah karena kejadian tadi.

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Aku memeluknya erat sekali seolah aku tidak akan bisa lagi memeluknya seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu Byun Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku semakin menyukaimu setelah ini.

"Mianhae Baeki. Aku membawakan tteokpokki tadi untukmu. Masih ingin memakannya ?"

Ia menatapku lucu dengan bibir yang sedikit maju. Aku sedang berusaha mengendalikan diriku yang begitu ingin menciumnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak berontak lagi. Kami di tepi jalan berpelukan sambil saling bertatapan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan kecuali ini semua. Tuhan...bila ini mimpi jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Ini terlalu indah bila ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Kau masih lapar kan baekki ?"

Ia mengangguk lucu. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di sekitar itu. Aku mengeluarkan tteokpokki yang tadi. Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dari tanganku. Sepertinya ia takut kejadian seperti yang tadi akan terulang lagi. Ia memakan Tteokpokki itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Pelan pelan saja, baboya. Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu seperti tadi."

Ia mendelik kesal karena aku telah memanggilnya dengan babo. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar tempat ini. Tampak sepi. Seolah hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak apa, justru itu makin menyenangkan. Hanya aku dan Baekhyun.

"Yeoli..."

Ia menatapku dengan saus yang masih belepotan di mulutnya. Aku tertawa dan segera mengeluarkan tisu dari saku-ku. Jangan anggap aku aneh. Seorang namja membawa tisu kemana mana, aku hanya seseorang yang cukup bersih. Aku membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu tadi.

"Ya ?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya senang sekali kau ada disisiku."

"Aku juga Baekhyun."

Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Itu akan membuatnya marah bukan ? Aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Aku ingin pulang Yeoli."

Aku menatapnya. Tampak sekali kelelahan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Aku tidak tega, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hariku dengan Baekhyun. Tapi...aku bukan orang yang egois.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kugendong lagi Baeki-ya ?"

Ia mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajahnya memerah ? Apakah aku tidak salah lihat ? Semoga tidak. Aku berjongkok dan Baekhyun naik ke punggungku. Aku merasa tidak pernah lelah bila bersama Baekhyun, sungguh.

Aku berjalan dan bersenandung pelan. Setelah hampir sampai dirumah Baekhyun suara dengkuran Baekhyun terdengar pelan sekali. Rupanya ia tidur. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun tertidur di punggung orang lain selain aku. Tedengar egois ? Karena kadang cinta harus egois.

"Baekhyun-ah...kau sudah sampai di depan rumahmu."

Aku segera menurunkannya ketika Baekhyun sudah cukup sadar untuk berjalan. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang sudah mulai mengecil karena kantuk. Aku memeluknya lagi. Mungkin memang ini yang terakhir. Lebih erat dan mengandung sarat takut kehilangan. Kali ini Baekhyun membalas pelukanku dengan erat juga. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya perlahan.

"Baeki..._saranghae..jigeumeun apeureodo yeongwonhi**"_

"_Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol."_

Ia segera masuk ke rumah setelah aku melambaikan tangan. Hari penuh kebahagiaan telah berakhir. Saatnya aku menghadapi sebuah realita yang cukup menyakitkan.

Aku melihatnya. Sedang berjalan didepanku dan tertawa dengan teman temannya. Hh imajinasiku terlalu tinggi bukan ? Aku membayangkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang notabene anak paling populer satu sekolah memandangku, memelukku, tersenyum, bercanda denganku.

Aku tersenyum pahit ketika Baekhyun menatapku tajam. Mungkin ia merasakan aku sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan tertawa lagi dengan anak yang lain.

Imajinasiku. Tampak begitu indah. Kalau bisa, aku ingin tinggal di imajinasi saja daripada di kenyataan dimana aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ketika Baekhyun tersenyum padaku haha. Betapa bodohnya diriku.

Aku segera membuka buku buku tadi dan membacanya kembali.

_**End**_


End file.
